Key of Circe
by omnioptryx
Summary: WIKTT Circe challenge response. After Hermione is harmed, Hermione's grandmother, the Godess Circe, is called upon to protect and help her, and chooses Snape as the perfect man. Read and Review
1. The Key is Found

**Standard Anti-Litigation Charm**: The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, the Goddess Circe is a Greek myth, and the Key itself is the creation of my own mind. Don't sue, I'm just a broke college student.

**Summary: **I liked the idea of Circe being Hermione's grandmother, and started to answer the Circe Challenge on WIKTT… Then the story took on it's own life. It's still going to follow most of the rules with a few exceptions, such as Circe deciding that Severus and Hermione have to marry, instead of date, and that Circe decides to come to Hogwarts instead of being sent by Hermione's parents. The original rules just didn't make sense with the direction it took..

Chapter the Fist 

This had been one of the worst days of Hermione's school career. It was her eighteenth birthday, and nothing had gone right. Normally, this would be a day that she would be happy about, but today, everything was going wrong.

"First the Twins Exploding frosting on my birthday cake before breakfast, then a surprise exam in Herbology. Now detention with Snape? What's next? Running late, Hermione called the password to the Fat Lady, and ran through the portrait hole into the Griffindor Common Room.

Entering the room, Hermione spotted Ron and Harry sprawled out on the couches in front of the fire. The spot had become their territory sometime during first year. _Wow, that seems like yesterday_, she thought.

Ron looked up and called out "Hermione? What's wrong? Why did the Greasy Git keep you?"

"He found out about the vampire fang I borrowed last week, for the Moondark Potion I made. This day is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth."

At this, Harry dragged his eyes from his "Quidditch Quill Magazine." At the look on Hermione's face, he suddenly realized something… "Hermione? What's today's date?"

"It's the ninteenth, why forget something?" Hermione asked, her fists on her hips.

"Oh, 'Mione! Happy Birthday! I didn't forget I swear!" Ron said, defensively. "Hang on, I've got to go get your present from our room. It's under the bed."

"Could you get mine too?" Harry called after him. "Sure Harry," Ron called back as he ran up the stairs.

Hermione laughed. Trust those two to remember to get her something, but forget when to give it to her. At least they hadn't forgotten, like her parents had.

Ron came down a second later, and handed her two packages. The first one was obviously from Ron. It was old newspaper wrapped up and tied with some yarn that had probably been part of a Weasley sweater. Unwrapping it, Hermione found the newest edition of Moste Potente Potions. She had been trying to get a hold of this for weeks now, but whenever she had asked in at the bookstore, she had been told that they were on backorder.

"Thanks, Ron. This should help me with the research I'm doing for Snape's project."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it. It was bloody hard to find, you know." Ron said, with a smile on his face.

"Well, I didn't give you a book, Hermione, but I hope you like mine too," Harry said, pointing to the second box.

This one was wrapped in gold paper with little teddy bears on it. The bears had been charmed to say "Happy Birthday" in their little squeaky voices. Opening it, she found a dark blue velvet bag. Reaching inside, she grasped what felt like a small rod. Pulling it out of the bag, she found that it was a slim lapis lazuli rod, topped with a blue-purple stone that could only be tanzanite. Looking at it in awe, Hermione didn't know what to say.

"What is that, Harry?" Ron asked, somewhat embarrassed by his own present, which paled in comparison to this.

"I don't know. I found it in a box in my vault at Gringotts. I thought Hermione might like it, since she's of age now, and it's a big birthday and all," Harry was getting a little nervous at Hermione's silence. "I figured she could try and find out what it is… Are you okay 'Mione?" Harry asked, seeing tears in her eyes.

"I know exactly what this is, Harry, but I don't know how it got into your vault. It's my grandmother's talisman," Hermione smiled through the tears stinging her eyes. "It's the Key of Circe. Grandmother told me that she had given it to her great grandson long ago. I've got to go. I'll see you at dinner. Thanks you two!" Hermione said, her books forgotten on the table, she walked out of the portrait hole, still staring at the rod.

"Well, thanks, mate. You managed to get her something that makes my present look like yesterday's garbage" Ron looked at Harry with a frustrated glint in his eyes. "Come on, let's go talk to Seamus before dinner."

PS Reviews are great! I will acknowledge you all both by e-mail and in the chapters.

I will update frequently. My chapters will probably get longer, but remember: I usually post more than one at a time!


	2. In Dumbledore's Office

**Chapter the Second**

Out in the corridor, Hermione was walking quickly to Dumbledore's office. Hopefully, he would let her floo home for a bit, so she could show this to her parents. The Key had shown up… and it was hers now! It was finally back in the family, but Grandmother had to know that she had it.

Finding herself in front of the gargoyles, Hermione called out all the candy names she could think of, until she ran out of ideas. Getting frustrated, she started to beg the gargoyles to let her through, when suddenly, someone came up behind her.

"Arguing with statues, Miss Granger? Clearly, they won't answer you," The voice was that of the last man she wanted to see at that instant.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledor, sir. It's a private matter of some urgancy," Hermione said as politely as possible, despite the desire to tell him off.

"I suppose I can help you out, as that is where I am going as well," Snape said, absently, turning to the gargoyles. "Candy Canes and Lemon Drops."

Hearing the password, the gargoyle turned allowing Hermione and the Potions Master to ascend the stair. As they approach the door, it opens, and Dumbledore ushers them into his office.

"Miss Granger, I need to talk to Professor Snape for a moment, but I would love to talk about that key of yours when we're done," The Headmaster's eyes twinkles at the surprised look on Hermione's face. Even after seven years, Hermione wondered if he was truly omniscient about the events that took place in the castle.

"Yes Headmaster. Should I wait outside?" Hermione asked.

"No, no, child, you can go look through my library until we are finished. It's through that door." Professor Dumbledore waved his hand, and a door appeared off to the side. Hermione nodded to both men, and went into the Headmaster's private library. It was not large, but it was filled with some of the most interesting books Hermione had ever seen. Hermione chose a book on modern interpretations of the source of magical ability.

Shortly thereafter, the headmaster called her back into the office. Replacing the book on its shelf, Hermione left the library, and walked up to the Headmaster's desk. "Please sit, Miss Granger" Dumbledore waved his hand again, conjuring a squishy armchair. Hermione thanked him and took a seat.

"Now, Miss Granger, it seems that you have not been entirely forthcoming about the nature of your family. We had been lead to believe you were simply a Muggleborn, not a grandchild of the goddess. What do you know about that rod?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her over his half moon glasses.

"It is the Key of Circe, which is gifted to a grandchild of that Goddess each generation. The lapis lazuli rod detects lies and deception, while strengthening the relationship between the Grandchild and the Goddess. The top stone is a tanzanite, a stone known to bring success in more areas of life. It relieves stress and enhances composure, poise, and harmony. It's connection to the Goddess is in it's nickname: the "workaholic's stone," for just as the stone is most helpful to those who work too much, it reminds the bearer that the Goddess will not let you fail, and that she wants you to relax and enjoy your life." Hermione fell silent after this recitation. She hesitated before asking, "But sir, I'm a bit confused. You see the Key was given to one of her Grandchildren over two hundred years ago, and no one, not even Grandmother knows where it went. How did it end up in Harry's vault?"

"When Circe gave the rod to her grandson, he failed to keep in touch with her. As he grew up, he forgot the importance of the stone rod, and left it in the Muggle world when he died. It went to his sister after his death, and she passed it to her fist born, and so on. Eventually, it came into Lily Evan's hands. I believe she must have known that it was not for her to wield, so she left it in it's box, and put it in the vault, intending to find out the rod's true owner when she had the time. That is you, Miss Granger. Now, I believe it is your birthday today, is it not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. I came of age today." Hermione smiled, as she realized that despite the horrible beginning, her birthday suddenly seemed much better. "And speaking of that, I need to get into contact with my mother. Since I have the rod, I need to consecrate it tonight, or wait until next year. The ritual only works on the bearer's birthday."

"Of course. I will owl your mother now, and have her expect you right after dinner."

:"But sir, I have detention tonight with Professor Snape, and I don't want to make him more angry with me than he already is." Hermione told him.

"I believe that Professor Snape will be amenable to postponing your detention until tomorrow, Miss Granger. Now, I think it is time for dinner."

At that, the Headmaster and Hermione went to the Great Hall for dinner, the rod tucked safe in her robes.


	3. Dinner

Chapter the Third 

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione looked down the Griffindor table for Harry and Ron. She found them sitting next to Ginny and Neville at the end closest to the Head Table. Hermione sat between the boys and grinned, as she piled her plate with food.

"Where were you, 'Mione? We stopped by the library on the way down, but we couldn't find you there. Hagrid said he got you a birthday present too, but that he'll give it to you tomorrow… I'm a bit afraid he's going to give you a 'pet,'" Harry said.

Ron said something vaguely like an affirmative around the food in his mouth.

At this, Hermione laughed. "I just went to talk to Dumbledore. I need to get home tonight, and talk to my mother. Grandmother needs to know that I have the Key, and Mum's the only one who knows how to get in touch with her. It's not like she has a telephone or something."

"What does your Grandmother have to do with the Goddess?" Ron said. Hermione realized that she hadn't really explained it to them, but that it would probably be better to tell them tomorrow, when she had the time.

"I'm sorry, you two. I'll explain tomorrow. It's kind of a long story, and I really need to get home. Can you wait that long?"

"Sure, Hermione," Ginny said, "I'm completely in the dark right now, but if you can tell us in the morning before breakfast, we can meet in the common room."

"Ok, Ginny. Is that all right? Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked, receiving nods from both of the boys.

Just then, Dumbledore came up behind her and said, "Miss Granger? I believe it is time for you to floo home, if you are ready?"

"Certainly, Headmaster," Hermione replied. With a quick farewell to her friends, Hermione followed the Headmaster to his office, where she could floo to her parents' home.


	4. Enter the Goddess

Chapter the Fourth 

Stepping out of the fireplace in her parent's living room, Hermione was immediately engulfed in a bear hug by her father. Hermione smiled at this, and returned the hug.

"Hi, Daddy," Hermione said.

"Hello, dear. Your mother is in the kitchen making some tea. Is everything alright, baby? Do you need to tell me, before we go face your mother?"

"No, Dad, she'll understand this, and it's really good news, not bad."

"Oh, good. Albus had us worried," David Granger said, a look of relief on his face. "After you."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, and was again embraced, this time by her mother. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad you're here! Nothing is wrong is it? Oh, you look wonderful, honey."

"Everything's fine, mom. But you might want to sit down." Hermione's mother sat at the kitchen table, and her dad stood behind her. Hermione hesitated, wondering how to start. Instead of trying to explain, she just reached into her robe, and pulled out the Key. Hermione set it down in front of her mother, who looked overwhelmed.

Helen Granger stared in shock. "But Mom said it was lost… What? Where? How did you find it?"

At his wife's outburst, David Granger sat down. "That looks expensive, Hermione. And what does it have to do with your Grandmother?"

"It's the Key of Circe, Dad. It's Grandmother's talisman," Hermione then launched into an explanation of what it was, and how it came to be in her hands. Her parents nodded and took the information in. As she finished the tale up to this point, she said, "And I need to get in touch with Grandmother tonight, so I can consecrate the Key to me. If I don't do it tonight, then I'll have to wait until next year."

"Why tonight, Hermione?" her mother asked, "I thought it had to be consecrated the day you come of age? That's not until next week, is it?"

"Mom, it's September nineteenth today. It's my birthday, TODAY. And I still can't believe that you two forgot!" Hermione seethed, remembering one of the reasons the day had been so bad.

The Grangers looked suitably chastised, and David quickly apologized for their lack of memory.

Helen quickly shook off her guilt and confusion, and stood up suddenly. "Goodness, Hermione, it's getting late. I'll go call my mother. You run upstairs, and make yourself presentable." With that, Mrs. Granger went into the back yard and yelled "MOTHER! We need your help."

Through Hermione's bedroom window, she watched the ground buckle and form itself into a topiary in the shape of a woman. Suddenly, the grass shook itself, and fell to the ground, revealing an older woman with white hair standing in front of her mother. The woman hugged Helen Granger, and immediately exclaimed on how thin she was, and how she needed to take care of herself better. Seeing the two women walk toward the house, her mother obviously explaining the situation to the new arrival, Hermione quickly splashed water on her face, and brushed her hair into some semblance of order.

Hermione ran down the stairs toward her mother's voice in the living room, slowing only when she reached the bottom. Peering into the room, Hermione saw her mother sitting on the couch with the woman from the back yard. "Hello, Grandmother," she said nervously.

"Now in Zeus' name, Helen," Circe said, for Hermione's grandmother was indeed the Goddess of Grain, "Hermione has grown up to be so pretty! How is Hogwarts, my dear?"

"It's wonderful, Grandmother," Hermione said, "I'm learning so much there. The library is fantastic. I have something to show you, though." Hermione nervously reached into her right sleeve, and retrieved the Key. The deep blue of the lapis lazuli glittered under the electric lights, and the top stone shown brightly. Circe reached out and took it from her granddaughter's hand, and smiled.

"I haven't seen this in two centuries, my dear. Your mother told me you had it, but I didn't believe it! Oh, and today, of all days! You came of age today, didn't you, child?" Circe said, a smile on her face. "I couldn't have timed it better myself!"

"I'm glad Harry found it, Grandmother. I know the ritual needs to be performed tonight. Is it alright to go ahead?"

"Of course dear, the Key needs to accept you before you can make use of it. After all, your wand is not half as strong, and this way, you'll be able to call me yourself!" Circe clapped her hands with glee, then stopped as she took in Hermione's clothing. "Oh, but you can't wear your school clothes, Hermione. Let me fix that for you." With a wave of her hand, Circe changed Hermione's clothing into a pure white cotton robe with dark blue heads of wheat on it. Hermione realized that she was wearing nothing beneath the robes, and her feet were bare. With another wave, Hermione's hair was bound with a fall wreath of wheat and ivy. The Goddess placed the rod back in Hermione's hand and said, "Come with me, child, and we shall consecrate the Key."

With a kiss from her mother, Hermione took Circe's hand, and Circe brought them to a field of standing grain. In the center of it was a clearing with a white temple in its center. Circe nodded at her Granddaughter, and entered the temple to sit on the great throne within. "You may begin, child," she said, as her own clothing shifted into an elegantly folded gown of light green, and her arms were wrapped with vines and flowers. She suddenly looked every inch the Goddess.


	5. The Binding Rite

Chapter the Fifth 

Recap: _Hermione took Circe's hand, and Circe brought them to a field of standing grain. In the center of it was a clearing with a white temple in its midst. Circe nodded at her Granddaughter, and entered the temple to sit on the great throne within. "You may begin, child," she said, as her own clothing shifted into an elegantly folded gown of light green, and her arms were wrapped with vines and flowers. She suddenly looked every inch the Goddess._

Hermione knelt in front of the temple, and held the Key in her right hand, with the tanzanite stone pointed toward her heart. Hermione then laid her wand on the ground in front of her. Keeping both hands open, in offering, Hermione addressed her Grandmother. At first she wondered what she was supposed to say, but even as the doubt began to form, she found herself speaking. "Goddess of the Harvest, I hold your Key. It is yours alone to take or give, what is your wish?" Hermione began.

"My Key is for the Child of my Child. My Grandchild alone can control it, and with it garner my help." Circe's voice had become a whisper rippling through the wheat field, bending the grasses around the two women. It carried a hint of the power that the Goddess controlled, and was almost unrecognizable as the loving voice of Hermione's Grandmother, as she had always known her.

"I am such a Child. It is my mother who carries your blood, and it runs in my veins as well." Hermione continued. She had never been taught the ceremony and was surprised to find the words she was expected to say. Hermione had always thought that Circe would consecrate the Key, while Hermione simply accepted the gift. That is how the rite had been described in her cousin's book. _I suppose that the ceremony is different for each Bearer._

"Then the Key is yours to wield, Daughter of my Daughter," Circe stood from the throne and walked toward Hermione. She picked three stalks of wheat, and rested the heads in Hermione's open left hand, while the Key lay in her right. "The first fruits of each stalk is the tithe the world gives me. The first, and smallest head of wheat is my covenant to you that what Power I have, you will now receive a part." With that the smallest head of grain gained a luster, and became bronze. The stalk wrapped itself around Hermione's hand, and then around her wrist.

"Power is the least significant of my gifts to you. Power is easily obtained, Flesh of my Flesh, but it is by Discernment that Power becomes a blessing, not the Power itself. The second of my gifts to you is the insight to use your Power to bless the earth with your first fruits, be they of your body or of your mind. Use it well, and know what is good and what causes harm. Even winter has its purpose in the death it symbolizes, for while the earth sleeps in death, new life is harbored, to burst forth in Spring, when the earth re-awakens." At this the mid-sized stalk became silver, and the stalk bound itself around Hermione's wrist, wrapping itself around the bronze band.

"Discernment is also a lesser gift, for you already have the ability to see Light and Darkness, and you have shown the strength to do only what is best. To augment this, I make a covenant with you that the earth shall forever guard you and those you claim as your own. I now become your Guardian, and through me, the earth itself will sustain your life, even when it hangs in the balance. Use this covenant wisely, so that the earth will guard only those who most need and deserve it." This time, the largest of the heads began to produce a bright light, which Hermione had to close her eyes against. When the light faded, she found that the three stalks had braided themselves together around her wrist, and there was a gold head of grain in her hand, with bronze and silver grains of wheat alternating in it. The head of wheat was no longer attached to the stalks.

"As my blood runs in your veins, so blood alone can bind the Key, which is the last of my gifts. The Key will be the instrument through which you will access my gifts of Power, Discernment, and the Guardian Earth. No other can use it; none can wield it, yet if they try, it will strike them back. Just as your blood is a part of your body, so the Key of Circe becomes part of you." With this statement, Circe took the Key from Hermione's hand, and placed it next to the head of wheat. Closing her hand around both, Hermione gasped to find that the wheat had become sharp, cutting into her palm and drawing blood. The Key and Wheat emitted a golden light that encompassed the clearing around the Goddess and her Grandchild.

The light subsided as quickly as it formed, and Hermione was surprised to find her wand grasped in her fist. Circe, who was once again the Grandmother Hermione knew, laughed. "It seems, my dear, that your magic has decided that it too wants to bind the Key to itself. This is new, but I like it." Hermione was confused until she opened her hand to find that the Key was now acting as the handle of her wand. Inlayed in the deep blue lapis lazuli was the head of wheat. Circe laughed at the shocked look Hermione was giving her.

"Oh, it's all right, luv. Now no one can use your wand against you… or anyone else. Now, you need to get back to Hogwarts. The binding has already taken effect, but it won't be active until dawn. Hogsmead should be about three miles to the north of us. Can you get there yourself, dear?" Circe asked, "I need to get back home. Aries and Artemis were arguing loudly when I left, and I don't want to miss the rest of the fight. Half the time, I think they agree with each other, but they are too stubborn to admit it!"

Hermione laughed at the image of the twin god and goddess, probably both fingering their bows, but nodded, "Yes, Grandmother. It's not too far to walk." With that, Circe kissed the top of Hermione's head, and was suddenly covered in leaves and grass, which then sank into the ground until there was no hint of her passing. Hermione set off in the direction of the Wizarding village.

What neither Goddess or Grandchild noticed was the two men crouching in the tall grain…

OK, ok, I know, cliffhanger. I'm posting the next chapter within a few hours, so give me a break!


	6. Kidnapped

All right, so I was mean, SORRY! I said I'd post again! Review it guys, I will update after every couple of reviews, but only if people read!

**Thanks: **to all my reviewers:

THANKS!

secretofavalon: thanks for correcting me, it is Apollo arguing with Artemis, not Aries

**Recap: **Circe has left for Olympus to watch a fight between two of the other gods. _Hermione set off in the direction of the Wizarding village. What neither Goddess or Grandchild noticed was the two men crouching in the tall grain…_

Chapter the Sixth 

Hermione stared at her wand as she walked through the wheat field. How was she going to explain this? The whole point of keeping silent on her family history was so that she could gain favor with everyone herself, without any special treatment. Yet now she had a wand with a gem for a handle and a jewel at the base. _Well, at least they'll have to stop calling me "Mudblood," won't they. It'll be interesting to see everyone tomorrow morning. Especially Draco._

Just then, Hermione heard a twig break behind her. Whirling around, she realized that she was still two miles from the school gates, and the safety of the grounds. Hermione immediately took up a defensive stance, as she saw two cloaked figures coming toward her, almost as if they were gliding. The silver light of the moon shattered on cold steel masks.

The two Death Eaters raised their wands, and Hermione immediately yelled "Expelliarmus"… but nothing happened. "Stupify!" Yet again, nothing happened. Circe's voice rang in her ears, _"your magic has decided that it too wants to bind the Key to itself… The binding has already taken effect, but it won't be active until dawn." _

_Oh, no_ _, my magic is bound until morning,_ she thought, just before the shorter of the two Death Eaters yelled, "Petrificus Totalus."

With that, Hermione found her body locked up, and try though she might, the spell kept her from moving at all.

"Well, Miss Granger," said the taller of the two men, in a voice Hermione easily recognized as Lucius Malfoy, "It is stupid for you to perform rituals wherever people can see them. You never know who is watching. Stupify!" With that, everything went black.

_Why does my head ache so much? Why can't I move? What happened? _Questions ran through Hermione's head as her vision began to clear. The scene before her immediately brought back her memory of the attack. Lucius Malfoy was standing on her right, and Draco on her left. That was terrifying enough, but the… creature… in front of her caused her to wish she was again unconscious. For lounging in a throne-like chair ten feet away, was Lord Voldemort.

"What isss thisss you have brought me, Luciuss?" the barely-humanoid snake hissed, "Isssn't thissss the Mudblood chit that chasssesss Potter?"

"Yes, my Lord, it is. It appears the girl was attempting to garner the favor of a goddess. A light caught my eye, and my son and I went to investigate. We found Granger kneeling in front of a woman. Her wand has become… interesting. She is not worthy of it."

"Of courssse not. It isss not for one asss impure asss ssshe to hold any wand," Voldemort turned to Draco, who was maintaining the levitation spell. "Do you have the wand?"

Draco nodded and held out Hermione's wand. Voldemort turned in his throne and said something in Parseltongue. Nagani, Voldemort's gigantic pet snake, slithered out, and approached Draco. The blond boy's eyes widened as the serpent wound it's way down the deep green carpet, and took the wand in it's mouth. As Nagani took the wand back to Voldemort, Draco visibly relaxed, and returned to maintaining the spell that kept Hermione aloft.

"I am pleasssed Missster Malfoy. Luciusss, the two of you dessserve a reward for ssso perfect a gift. I can feel the power contained in thisss wand. The Mudblood is yoursss to play with, but return her to Hogwartsss when you are through." Voldemort waved his hand at the Malfoys, and watched as they disapperated. Glancing back to a door behind the throne, he called, "Come in Ssseverusss. I have a job for you."

Professor Severus Snape walked into the room and knelt before the Dark Lord. He kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe, stood, and backed up to the base of the dais. "Yes, my Lord? What is it you would have me do?"

"Ssseverusss, you have failed to bring the Potter boy to me, but we have a… gift for him. I believe ssshe isss one of your studentsss. The Mudblood Granger isss being prepared for her return to the sschool. I feel the power in the girl'sss wand, but I cannot access it. It refusssesss to obey me. Asss sssuch, it doesss me no good. You mussst determine what is so ssspecial about that girl and her wand."

At this Snape was surprised. It was not often that the Dark Lord asked him to perform a certain task, but as he was Miss Granger's teacher, it was logical. It was the request about her wand that caught his attention. "May I see the wand, my Lord? I cannot determine it's specific qualities unless I am able to observe it's use."

"Take the wand, Ssseverusss. I must know what it isss before I can make ussse of it," Voldemort said tossing the wand to Snape. He knew that Voldemort was dismissing him, but he realized that if Miss Granger was being "prepared" for her return, she was probably being tortured.

Snape knew that he had to attempt to save Miss Granger, so he asked, "What am I to say about Miss Granger when the old fool asks? He is quite particular about Potter and his two friends. If she is hurt, he will suspect me."

"That isss true. I sssussspect you should go collect her before the Malfoysss have had their fun. They are in the Malfoy essstate. You may tell them that I wisssh you to take her back to the ssschool before ssshe is completely broken."

"As you wish, my Lord," Snape said. Without looking at the wand Voldemort had given him, he Apperated to the living room of Malfoy Manor.

A/N: Ok, everyone, one more chapter will go up tonight. Let me know how you like it so far.


	7. Torturous Rescue

A/N: All right, here's the last chapter for tonight

**_WARNING:_** This chapter contains a very graphic description of Hermione after the Malfoys have been torturing her. If the idea of blood makes you squeamish, you might want to skip the second paragraph.

Chapter the Seventh 

Meanwhile, in a little used bedroom in the back of Malfoy Manor, Hermione awoke again to find herself capable of movement. Yet at the moment that she became aware of her surroundings, she immediately closed her eyes, and fought the urge to scream. She was alone, thank Merlin, but it was apparent that she had not always been so. Her previously white robes were now hanging on a dresser drawer after having been ripped and shredded. They were now tinged pink with blood. But it was not the damage to her clothing that made her want to scream. It was what was reflected in the mirror hanging across the room from her that disturbed her very soul.

She had been used as a canvas. Her body was covered in cuts made in careful strokes. The blood on the robes had been only a hint at the damage she had sustained. A curly cue on her right breast, from her nipple out, vines and leaves on her arms in a parody of the metallic ones that she still wore from the rite, and the word "WARNING" on her stomach were only beginnings of the designs. Her legs had shapes and swirls on them, and her feet had a parody of sandals carved into them, and the work on her stomach was incorporated into an intricate paisley design. Overall, it looked as if someone had been drawing henna tattoos all over her body with a penknife. Her hands had been chained above her head, she stood only on the balls of her feet.

Despite the slight pain from the wounds, Hermione turned, to see her back. "They must have given me a numbing potion, since there is so little pain," she muttered to herself, before looking into the mirror. Her back was mercifully free of the carvings that decorated her front, but the dark mark had been painted magically on her lower back. Hermione was at first more afraid of this mark than the cuts that were still bleeding down her front, until she saw that it was only ink, and not a magical die, that colored the mark. Thanking Merlin for small mercies, Hermione turned her mind toward finding a way out of her prison. With a clinical mind, Hermione took stock of her injuries. The cuts were shallow, and oozed, instead of spurted, so Hermione knew that she would continue to loose blood, but probably not die of blood loss quickly if she tried to move. Hermione looked through the small window above the bed, and saw the first rays of sunlight stream into the room. Hermione wondered if the Malfoys had her wand. It was working now. "Well, it can't hurt to try, now can it? _Accio Wand_." Hermione waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. Desperate for any possible chance, she called "_Accio Key._" Expecting to find the key to the cuffs chaining her to the ceiling, something… interesting… happened.

The door burst open to show Severus Snape being dragged along by Hermione's wand. As soon as he saw her, he lost his grip on the wand, and it flew into Hermione's right hand. She immediately took advantage of her chance and said "Alohamora" while concentrating on the lock to the cuffs she wore. Released from her bindings, Hermione was suddenly supporting her own weight, and the loss of blood caught up with her, causing her to collapse on the floor. She braced herself for the impact, only to cry out at the feeling of rough cloth rubbing against her cuts.

Realizing that someone was holding her, she looked up, and in amazement began to babble "Professor Snape? What are you doing here? Did anyone else come? How long have I been out? Where are the Malfoys? I mean, not that I'm ungrateful for your arrival, but the question comes to mind, and…" Her questions died off when she saw the look of concern in the Potions Master's eyes. It was the first emotion she had seen there. Then, it was as if the flood gate had been opened, for she could see relief and embarrassment, cross his face. Then suddenly, she became aware of the position they were in, he kneeling on the floor, cradling her naked body against his chest. With that realization came her own embarrassment. If she had lost any less blood, she would have blushed. Her _teacher_ was holding her, and she was naked… and in pain. With a low moan, Hermione mercifully passed out again.

When Snape Apperated into the Malfoy's living room, he realized that he had no idea where they had taken her. After fifteen minutes of searching first the dungeons and then the master bedroom and Draco's potions lab, Snape realized that it was as if no one was home. Not even the house elves answered when he called out, he realized. "That's odd. Lucius! Where are you? Draco, show yourself, immediately!" At this, Draco Malfoy sauntered down a hallway towards him, as if it was perfectly natural for him to suddenly be at home at dawn on a Saturday morning, instead of at Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here? Its nice to see you sir." Draco said, with a smirk on his face. Did our Lord offer to let you join in the fun? She's knocked out cold, so she won't scream. Father is working with her now."

"Where is Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy? The Dark Lord told me to pick her up and take her back to the school, and I would not endure _Crucio_ for failing to do my job. And shouldn't you be back in the Serpents Den? It will not do for the Headmaster to know where you were last night." Snape glared at Draco with all the ferocity that was his normal mask. As he expected, Draco paled at the idea of Albus Dumbledore finding out that he had taken the Dark Mark, and immediately excused himself to use the portkey back to his room.

Following the hallway Draco had come toward him from, Snape turned a corner to find Lucius exiting a bathroom, looking more disheveled than Snape had ever seen him. "What happened, Lucius? Did the girl put up a fight?" he asked, pointing to the bloodstain on Lucius' normally crisp white shirt.

"Of course not, Severus. I simply kept her Stupified until I was finished with her. With all luck we should hear her screaming sometime soon. Why, fancy a go with her? I don't think she is overly appealing now. I expected Draco to rape her, as I find her utterly plain, but he had the good sense to not waste himself on her." Lucius Malfoy smiled at Snape in a smirk that mirrored Draco's own from a few minutes before.

"I'll pass thank you, Lucius. I like my women willing, and generally not children," Snape said, although in his head, he thought _If he laid one finger on her, I swear to every deity ever worshipped, I'll kill him. She's MINE even if she doesn't know it yet._

"Of course, my friend. Would you care for a brandy? I think I'll get drunk before I go back down and wake her up and make her please me. What do you think?" Lucius asked. "Do you think she'll be any good?"

At this, Snape's self control snapped. He drew his wand and pointed it at Lucius' throat. "Where is she, Lucius. I'm taking her back to Hogwarts right now. I have the Dark Lord's orders. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't let you have her."

"Honestly, I don't know where Draco put her. He said something about having needed a new canvas, though, so I'll probably find her in one of the back bedrooms. Draco always liked the light back there," Lucius said, as he drew his own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape said, and Lucius' wand fell into his hands. "You always did suck at dueling, Lucius. "Stupify! Petrificus Totalus!" And with that, Lucius Malfoy fell. "Sweet Dreams, Lucius. I hope you have trouble remembering. Obliviate!"

"Now, how am I going to find her?" Snape wondered aloud. Then, there was a movement in the pocket of his robes: Hermione's wand was trying to get out. "She's calling it! She must be alive!" Turning to Lucius' still form, he added, "And for that, you should be glad." A second later, the wand ripped through the fabric of Snape's robe, and he caught it, as it pulled him toward it's mistress. Snape held on for dear life, until it came to a door. Snape was amazed to watch as the jewel in the base of the ornate wand glowed purple, and the door burst open, despite no spells being spoken. When Snape looked up from the wand, he gasped in surprise to see Hermione hanging from the ceiling. At first he thought she was dead, but he loosened his grip on the wand, and it flew into her right hand. In a slightly weak voice, he heard her whisper "Alohamora!" and promptly fall to the ground. Snape ran into the room, and tripped over the threshold. He slid on his knees until he was in the path of her fall, and caught her just before her head reached the floor.

Snape heard Hermione whimper at the contact, and he was concerned. There was too much blood on her to determine how deep the cuts were, and he was afraid that she had other damage as well. Then she faced him, and started asking questions. _A barrage of questions_, he thought, _she's all right. She's in shock from the blood loss, but she's mentally all there. Oh, Merlin, I'm holding my student, and she's naked. Granted she's a bloody mess, but she's still naked. I'm glad she doesn't know how she effects me, even when she's clothed._

Suddenly, Hermione's questions trailed off, and he found her gazing into his eyes, reading the emotions he had failed to hide. As soon as he realized what she was doing, he slammed up his mask again, as cold and disdainful as possible. Then she moaned, and passed out.

The first thing Snape did, was to lay her on the small bed, and to cover her as lightly as possible in his outer robe. "At least the lining to my robes is silk," he muttered to himself, "It won't hurt as much."

As soon as he knew she would not reawaken, Snape gathered her in his arms, and Apperated back to the gates of Hogwarts.


	8. Return and Report

Chapter the Eighth 

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, guys. My parents came into town, I moved, school started and life was a mess. And on top of it all, I lost Chapter 8 the first time I wrote it due to an accidental deletion by a friend who was using my computer.

McGonagall and Dumbledore stood at the front gate to Hogwarts School and waited. Hermione had not been seen since she left her parents house for the ceremony, but there was very little they could do, because the locator spells refused to recognize Hermione's wand. At the same time, Dumbledore knew that Snape had been called, and that he too had yet to return. Both were afraid that the two events were linked, and there was little chance that the reason was good.

Despite the fact that they were waiting for Snape to return, both Dumbledore and McGonagall were startled when Snape popped back into existence with Hermione bundled up in his arms, unconscious. The sight of the Potions Master with concern written all over his face caused McGonagall to tremble. "Severus, what has happened to her? Where have you been? Is she alive?"

"She is alive, Minerva, but I am not sure she can survive long enough for me to answer your questions. I am taking her to Poppy, unless you particularly find the death of your student appealing."

With that, McGonagall stepped aside and Snape swept past her and the silent Headmaster, and headed toward the door to the castle. The sight of Snape carrying a bundle of what had to be a woman down the halls, and the Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor trailing behind him, caused the few students who saw it to return to their beds, hoping that they were, in fact, still dreaming. Ron saw them just as he stepped out of the portrait hole, and yelped.

Running back up to their dorm room, Ron cried out, "Harry! Get up! Snape is carrying Hermione down the hall, and Dumbledore and McGonagall are following them. I think something happened, they're headed for the hospital wing!"

At this, Harry jumped out of bed and started toward the door, forgetting to grab his glasses. In his rush, he tripped over the trunk at the foot of his bed, knocking said spectacles off the top of it, and fell flat on the floor. "Ouch, Ron, can you hand me my glasses?"

Picking them up, Ron cast a quick "Oculus Reparo!" and handed them to his friend. Then the two of them ran toward the infirmary, but they couldn't get in. The doors had been warded shut. Realizing that they could not get in, and recognizing the wards as Dumbledore's they settled in the hallway to wait for word that Hermione was okay.

The moment Severus Snape kicked open the doors to the infirmary, he called Poppy out of her office. Thankfully, no patients had been present, or they would have been startled at the sight of their fearsome Potions Master with a look of concern on his face, and his white shirt covered in blood.

"Oh, dear, Severus, what has happened to her?" Poppy asked, as she gestured him toward a partitioned off bed. "Set her down there, and tell me what happened to the poor girl. Are you hurt as well? Is it her blood or yours that you are covered in?"

Snape carefully laid Hermione down on the bed, and hesitated before starting. "Her torturer carved designs on her from the base of her neck to her toes, but only on her front side, Poppy. I don't know what else has been done to her. The cuts on her wrists are from the handcuffs that he used to chain her to the ceiling." Saying this, he carefully pealed back his heavy robe from her body, displaying her to the medi-witch. "I am afraid he might have raped her, as well."

Poppy gasped at the blood-soaked girl in front of her. She had seen and treated many children over her tenure at Hogwarts, but never had she seen someone so maliciously disfigured. She nodded to Snape in understanding, and looked over Snape's shoulder, fixing her gaze on the Headmaster. "Albus, I need you and Severus to leave, as Miss Granger needs as much modesty as she can have at the moment. Minerva, I will call you as soon as she wakes up. I think she will probably need you then. Now, go sit across the room." At the look of hesitation on Severus' face to leave Hermione, she added in a commanding tone, "OUT! NOW!"

Her voice seemed to sink into Snape's mind finally, and the three professors backed away from Hermione's bedside, and Poppy closed the curtains around Hermione and herself. Immediately, she began casting diagnostic spells.

Snape sat on a bed directly across the room from the enclosure, and cast a worried glance at it. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat across from him, on another of the beds, and waited for Severus to begin his tale.

"The meeting I was called to last night was tame compared to most. Voldemort did not disclose any plans or plan any raids, although he did give out the Cruciatus like candy. In the end he dismissed us saying that he would call us back at the beginning of the next moon cycle to discuss events. Once people started to leave, I found that I was unable to Apperate away. I waited until I was the last one there, and Voldemort called me to him. He asked me to create a potion that would allow him to strip a witch or wizard of their powers, allowing him to absorb their magic and become stronger. He had just finished explaining his desire for the potion when a knock was heard at the door. Voldemort dismissed me into an antechamber, to wait. I could hear the voices of both Malfoy men, as they explained about walking up, and seeing the end of some sort of ritual Miss Granger was performing, and something about a wand. I could not hear most of the conversation, but Voldemort gave Miss Granger to them to be prepared as a gift to Potter. I was called in a moment later, and informed that I was to find a way for him to access the power in this wand, so that he could make use of it. As it is, he can not use it." Saying this he handed Hermione's wand, which had fallen to the floor in her faint earlier, to Dumbledore. Ignoring the look of wonder on the old wizard's face, Snape continued to explain how he had come into the Malfoy's residence and how he had found her.

McGonagall occasionally tutted and gasped as Snape described the scene, too distracted by the welfare of her pupil to notice the wand when Snape turned it over. There was silence for a moment after the story was finished, as both McGonagall and Dumbledore sought to digest the knowledge. Then she found her reverie broken by Dumbledore's whisper, "The Key, but how? Nothing like this has ever occurred to a witch or wizard. Perhaps there is some use in it…"

Abruptly, Dumbledore trailed off and looked up, suddenly himself again, exuding the knowledge and control the two teachers had come to expect from him. "Well, this explains why we could not locate Hermione's wand, although I was not expecting Hermione's bond with the Key to become this strong."

"'The Key,' Albus?" McGonagall asked, confused. "What Key?"

"Take a good look at the girl's wand, Minerva," Dumbledore said, handing it to her. "Notice the handle? That is the 'Key of Circe'. Hermione left yesterday evening in order to consecrate it with her Grandmother. It seems that Hermione's bond with the Key extends not only to her physical and mental aspects, but also to her magic. That girl is quite formidable." Dumbledore smiled at that thought. He had always seen a great strength in Hermione beyond that of her mind. Now, it seems, she was ready to acknowledge it herself.

At that moment, Poppy opened the curtains and strode toward them, a look of confusion on her face. "It seems that the only injuries are those we can see. They were not caused by a physical weapon, Albus. The cuts have already scarred over, however, I can not remove the scars. I'm afraid Hermione will live with them for the remainder of her life. Other than those, she is whole. The cur did not tamper with her in any other way. Mentally, I don't know. She won't wake up."

"Perhaps the Key will assist her, Poppy? If the bond between the two is as strong as I believe it to be, it should restore her to us. That is the nature of the Key's protection. If it can not stop an attack, it will heal what damage it can."

"We can try it, Headmaster. If it does not, she will probably not wake up for some time."

At this, Minerva handed the wand to Dumbledore and all four adults crossed the room to Hermione's side. Pale and scarred, Hermione (now dressed in a sleeveless gown) lay quietly, with her hands folded over her stomach, right over left. Dumbledore reached over to set the wand on Hermione's chest when it shot out of his hand, and came to rest in the air above the girl's body. As if being moved by the most skillful of sorcerers, the wand traced the designs of the wheat stalks on Hermione's arm. They burned gold, silver, and bronze. Finally, the Tanzanite stone shown brightly and came to rest on the head of wheat in her hand. Hermione gasped and sat up, grasping the wand tightly. Then, seeing that she was safe, she fell back into the welcome embrace of the bedcovers.

"Hello, Professors. How long have I been asleep? What happened?"

"How much do you remember, my dear?" McGonagall asked her.

"Well, I remember being attacked outside Hogsmead, and I remember being frozen in front of Voldemort. It was almost like I was dreaming, and I would have believed it to be a dream, had it not been for waking later to find myself chained and bleeding. I remember calling for my wand and it not obeying. I called for a key, and while I expected the key for the handcuffs, I guess my wand only responds to being called a key." Hermione thought about that for a moment. "Voldemort was talking about my wand. I think he wanted to use it himself. I don't think that's possible, but he doesn't know that. He'll probably try and get a hold of it again." Just then, Hermione yawned.

That immediately snapped Madam Pomfrey back into her normal, mothering self. "Listen to that, she's tired out. Now, all of you, leave her be. She should be able to go to dinner tonight, but I expect her to be left alone for the remainder of the day. That goes for her friends, who are no doubt waiting outside, as well."

As soon as the teachers and headmaster backed away from Hermione's bed, Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand toward the curtains, leaving Hermione to rest. Following the medi-witch's directions, Dumbledore began to lead Snape and McGonagall toward his office. As soon as he lowered the wards on the doors, Harry and Ron threw them open and ran into the room, only to be halted by the look in Dumbledore's eyes. "She is sleeping, boys. She will be able to eat dinner with you tonight in the Great Hall. Please leave her be until then." Dumbledore's easy manner and the strict look in his eyes caused Harry and Ron to nod, and return to the Common Room, although they planned to sneak back in after classes.

After arriving at the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore sat in his chair, suddenly looking as if his age was catching up with him. McGonagall sat in an armchair conjured for her, and Snape, although offered the same comfort, began to pace. "What are we to do, Headmaster? I can not go to the next meeting without news of the wand, but I do not wish to endanger Miss Granger further."

Dumbledore nodded, and looked over his spectacles at his Deputy Headmistress. "Minerva, her parents must be told of the attack, and we must see that she is protected. The Key is powerful, but I do not know the extent of its power, nor do I know its weaknesses. Perhaps the Grangers will be willing to ask Circe for a suggestion. She is the only one, other than Hermione, that has access to it, and she is the only one who knows how its powers can be accessed."

"Of course, Albus. I will go immediately."

"No, Minerva, I think it would be best if I went myself. Will you take on my duties while I am gone?"

"Certainly, Albus. Severus and I will guard the castle until your return."


	9. To guide and protect

Chapter the Ninth

The Grangers were sitting on their couch, drinking their morning tea and praying for a response to the owl they had just sent off before heading to their office, when their fireplace suddenly was alight in green flames. Knowing that it meant a soon-to-come visit from their daughter's world, they set their cups on the arms of the sofa and stood up. Hermione had not come home, and they were worried. Where was she? Perhaps this visit would give them their answer. A second later, Dumbledore stepped into their living room.

"Is she alright?" "What happened? Why didn't she come home this morning?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger started to speak at the same time, but Dumbledore just nodded, and said "She's back at the school, but I'm afraid she was attacked."

Instantly, in what would have been a comic moment, had the issue at hand not been so solemn, both Grangers sat back on the couch, sending both of their cups flying in opposite directions. While Mrs. Granger's tea simply landed on the floor and spilt all over the plum and white rug, Mr. Granger's made a somewhat more dramatic escape from the upholstered furniture, and flew through the window and into the back yard.

The faces of both dentists showed fear, so Dumbledore was quick to add, "she's alive and safe. I fear I must back up, and explain from the beginning." The Grangers nodded in shocked silence, and the old wizard began to relate what was known about Hermione's capture, torture and rescue. He did not mention the Key and wand. The Grangers interrupted very rarely, and soon the three sat in silence, while Hermione's parents absorbed the information they had been given.

"I knew that your world was dealing with a war, but to harm a child like that… how could they? And you say she will have the scars for life? The reminders of what those… those monsters… did to her? That is it, she must come home! Perhaps science can fix what magic has not," Helen Granger found her voice, and let her grief and her anger find their expression in words.

"Helen, we can no more protect her here than we could when we didn't know her whereabouts. We need someone who can watch after her in the magical community. Preferably someone who understands both worlds. Dumbledore, you and the Weasleys are the only ones we know in your world. Can you protect her? Can you make sure she doesn't leave that school? Can you stop them from doing something like this again?"

"I am afraid that she and her friends do not obey my demands for them to remain within school grounds very much, and Hermione will not stop assisting Harry with his battles. I can not ask it of her. And now… There is more to this story than I have told you. It is not just the Malfoys who have taken an interest in her. Voldemort has as well. He has seen her wand, which complicates things."

"What do you mean?" asked Helen in confusion. "Her wand is no more special than any others, as far as we know. Why would your boogie man find her little piece of wood attractive?"

"During her ritual, the Key of Circe bound itself to Hermione's wand. In effect, it has bound her magic to itself, making it both an incredible tool and a danger. Let me explain. A wand is one of the most important instruments a witch or wizard has. It allows the magic channeled by the person to be focused in such a way as to direct and control that energy into a desired action. Each wand must be chosen in such a way as to balance and compliment that person's magic… In other words, there is only one wand for each witch or wizard, and it is difficult to manipulate another person's wand. It is made for that individual alone. Voldemort wants to take possession of Hermione's wand and pervert it for his own use. If he manages this, it will destroy Hermione's magical signature, in effect, it will destroy her. I do not think this is possible, but I can not be certain. The key is much more powerful than it was before. It is no longer just a talisman. It is now the center of Hermione's magic, and it creates a link between Grandchild and Goddess. I believe that Hermione can not only use her own magic now, but if she tries, I believe she can tap Circe's own divine magic and blend it with her own… your daughter is now incredibly powerful, and she doesn't even realize it yet."

"What can we do?" asked David Granger, knowing that he could do nothing to help his daughter.

"I shall call my mother." Helen Granger replied, but just as she said that, a figure appeared at the broken window.

"I'm already here," Circe stated, "and I am sorry, Daughter. I realized something was wrong as soon as I got home, but I could not find Hermione until dawn, and by then, she was in good hands. I am so sorry, I should not have left her alone."

"No, Mother, you should have gotten her home safely before going to have fun! How could you?"

Circe looked downtrodden, but she looked at Dumbledore and said, "I need to help her, as I should have this morning. You might not be able to protect her, Albus, but she can not escape me, now that the Key is active, and I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Then perhaps you could take over History of Magic for a while?" Albus said after thinking for a moment, yet the sparkle in his eye indicated that perhaps he had already thought of this, and had intended to ask all along, "I am sure Professor Bins would be willing to take a short sabbatical, and you would perhaps be able to bring the information across so that the children enjoy it. If not, you are still welcome at Hogwarts."

"Mother…" Helen began, still angry that Circe had allowed Hermione to come to harm, "If you could not keep track of her this morning, what makes you think you can deal with her at school?"

"Don't forget, my dear I am a Goddess. I can track her alone, given enough time, but with Hermione, it all comes down to the Key. I would be honored to teach at Hogwarts again, Albus. It has been too long. And perhaps I can help Hermione in more ways than one." Circe began to smile, just a little bit, "Maybe I can see about those scars, as well. Unless another god was involved when it was inflicted, I should be able to remove them."

"Wonderful. I shall tell Poppy to expect you." Albus said, reaching in his pocket for some floo powder.

At the mention that Circe might be able to heal Hermione, Helen and David Granger relaxed visibly. David thought for a moment, and said, "Well, Goddess, perhaps you are the perfect person, after all. Take care of her, Circe. If you don't, Goddess or not, I won't rest until you've felt her pains twice over… after all, I am a dentist."

With that, Dumbledore left in the same way he had come. When the flash from the green flames had gone, Circe was nowhere to be seen.

Helen blinked, then sighed, "Oh, dear."

Concerned at that reaction, David Granger turned to his wife, saying, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Despite what happened, Circe will take care of her now."

"It's not that, David," Helen said, "I know she will, but I just remembered how much of a matchmaker Mother is. She did it to us, and you know she'll do it to Hermione. The problem is that she tends to like… well… older men, and Hermione's one of the oldest students at the school."

Mr. Granger's eyes lit up in understanding, "Oh, dear…"


End file.
